Demonically Cathartic
by Hotaru Aino
Summary: A cross of Sorcerer Hunters and Slayers, a Koppi of Rezo is found in Spoolner WIP, please R


Disclaimer: Why of course I own Sorcerer Hunters and Slayers! And did you know that I'm also the queen of England? Yes, quite amazing how I manage it all isn't it? For those of you with mental problems, that would be sarcasm, I tend to use it very often.

Notes: This series is probably going to end up being long, and there will be mentions of het, yaoi and possibly yuri relationships. Since this is a crossover this fic will also be considered Alternate Reality. There will be violence and possibly death. If any of this bothers you then please don't read. If you'd like to e-mail me then feel free to drop me a line at: Eternal_ecchi@hotmail.com   
Flames will be read, laughed at and passed around any and possibly all the ML's that I belong to.

Demonically Cathartic  
Step one: Abandon Hope...

Copies are frequently made of powerful sorcerers, the originals see them as an ability to live on forever if proper soul casting spells are placed on the copy. One man made copies of himself for selfless reasons, he wanted to be able to help people even after he, the original, passed away. This man was known as Rezo the 'Red Priest'. 

Rezo was known as one of the wisest men of the Ages and he made clones of himself and placed them in a sleeping and ageless enchantment so that if the time ever came, his copies would be able to assist the world. 

One copy, the first, was intent on ruling the world and so almost all the copies that were found were destroyed. But there were some people who know the priest before madness over took him and were optimistic enough to hide a few of the clones securely so that the 'Red Priest' would be able to bring the world happiness once more.  


* * *

The world changes constantly and empires are built and destroyed countless times by the time that the Spoolner continent is created. But some things remain the same, and that is the pursuit of justice...

"You need to be punished little puppy!" A woman yells enthusiastically.

A load roar of pain is heard after a whip-crack as a young man is brought back to his normal form. Tira Misu smiles to herself and puts her concealing clothes back on, silently apologizing to her crush when he rubs his back in pain. But she knows that he has taken much worse damage in the past so the worry fades from her mind. The young man, Carrot Glace, frowns slightly as he puts his clothes back on; his muscles screaming in protest after the painful transformation from beast to man. Normally the change doesn't bother him, but for whatever reason today was different and he can only hope that it doesn't happen again.

"Darling, that must have hurt! Let me comfort you!" Chocolate Misu exclaims before glomping onto her would be lover.

"ARGH! Get offa me!" Carrot's eyes widen and he tries to push the sultry woman off of him.

"There's no need to be so shy Darling, I can take care of you." Chocolate giggles.

Carrot whimpers as he tries in vain to escape the loving embrace, his coal black eyes darting around in panic while the others in his team ignore the usual antics. His younger brother Marron frowns slightly in something akin to jealousy while Tira and Gateau pointedly ignore the two. With a grimace Carrot carefully disengages himself from the powerful arms and excuses himself.

"But where are you going Darling?" Chocolate pouts prettily.

"Just to the bathroom." Carrot lies easily with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Don't get into any trouble." Marron sighs before setting off for their camp.

"I won't." Carrot smiles to his little brother, warmth invading his tone as he speaks to the younger boy.

Just as Tira ignored her sister's actions with Carrot, she ignores the boy's tendencies to his brother, silently wondering just how close they really were. She doubted that it was anything perverse but there were times when the two seemed a bit too close for her own liking. It was bad enough that her older sister was going after her crush; but if Carrot had -that- kind of relationship with his brother, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

It seemed as though everyone had someone that they could rely on. Chocolate had her love for Carrot, and he was always there for her, even if he didn't love her; Marron and Carrot... she wasn't sure about; Gateau had his little sister to take care of now so he had all but ignored any men or women who came near him; Mille, the Haz Knight, had a tendency to sleep with almost anything, but Tira was alone. It had been so for a long time, and she had gotten used to it, even liked it at times.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"I'm going to check out the lower dungeons." Tira announced firmly before going off.

"Be careful Tira." Chocolate called after her. "We don't know what else is in here."

"I'll be fine big sister." Tira just smiled at Chocolate before spinning back on her heel to inspect the dungeon areas.

Only a few feet away from the group is a stairwell leading downwards. The pink tressed girl glanced into the darkness and then around the walls so she could find something to light the way. Conveniently placed at her left was a torch in an elegant ornamental brass holder. She took it firmly in her hand and hefted it up a bit to test the weight in case she needed to chuck it at someone down there. Finding it to her liking she smiled and started down the long winding stairs; not seeing the holder moving up slightly, having nothing there to keep it in place.

* * *

Several dozen feet underground in a wizarding lab made under the castle was a chryogenesis sarcophagus built in the shape of a male body; a likeness of the person inside etched on to the top of it. While those several dozen feet above it the torch was being removed a spell that was connected to it unsealed the person who was kept inside the coffin of science and sorcery. There was a hiss of air as the lid was slowly but surely lifted from its spot and a subtle hint of chemicals filled the stale air of the dungeons. Even as this happened there were more machines that kicked in to help the poor man awaken from his ten thousand years of slumber. 

Weakly a hand tried to pry the lid away farther. While he couldn't see the thing that kept him in place it still gave him the feeling of claustrophobia and he fumbled in his slight panic to make the top fall apart from the coffin. When he inhaled he could taste how old the air was and he began to gag slightly when he smelled the chemicals as well. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that everything was normal in this place but it was as if there was a block in his mind or he had it gone completely because he couldn't remember how he came to be in the dark encasement.

"Help." He croaked out. "Help me, I can't get out of here."

He could hear no one coming to his aid and his breath started to come faster, his skin going paler than its normal tones. He started to bang his fists against the lid in frustration and from outside the block of stone was a muffled groan as he tried his best to suppress his fear. With a jolt the bottom started to move upwards in a creeping pace and the man pressed harder to get out, his unused muscles all but useless in his endeavors. He could feel the heat of his own breath coming back at him as it rebounded from the unrelenting stone to his naked body. It chilled him as the warmth was replaced by the icy air again and he whimpered ever so slightly, continuing to fight against the sarcophagus.

"Don't... don't let me die!"

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that kinda sort of bit. Rezo's clone wakes up only to be smothered to death... or does he? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, so make sure that you review. ...It's that little button at the bottom left hand side of the screen in the drop down menu... yeah go ahead and click it, it won't bite, honest.


End file.
